


Running Out of Time

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen, Insanity, Mindfuck, Post-Series Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is running out of time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Time.

"Just ain't natural, that one."

"Just ask me to stay."

"If the flock will not come to the farmer, bring the shear to the flock."

"Tryptaphanadon dive-bombs the young Stegosaur!"

"How long will he wait?"

"Why's she so quick to leave?"

"Two more days, and then we can try."

"What if I can never fix her?"

The thoughts come faster now, faster since the birth and the bounty hunter; faster since the cargo of saplings and the small tussle with reavers. She felt the edges of the cloth unraveling and knew that she was running out of time.

There was a problem, to look at it logically, and every problem had a solution, if you looked hard enough for it. She just had to look harder, just had to find the answer in the pan. Deep inside her was the reason, the fault. Had to find it.

Running out of time.


End file.
